


Bloodlust

by greaterthanthree



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bloodlust, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Death, Drabble Sequence, Lazarus Pit, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greaterthanthree/pseuds/greaterthanthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one thought a fern would get bloodlust from the Pit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rise of the Dark Plant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forevercharmed320](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevercharmed320/gifts).



> This is for forevercharmed320, who told me about the video where Oliver put the fern Felicity got into the Lazarus Pit. Also, it was just her birthday, so...  
> ETA: I forgot to mention. This, like everything I write, is beta'd by readingislifeblood. Look her up on wattpad. Like, actually.

Star City is dark, save for a handful of lit windows twinkling like stars. The sky is black and covered in clouds. Silence covers the streets like a thick blanket; night has come to the city.

Out of a basement that should not exist in a building that should not be used, a shadow rises from the shadows.

It is dark and the silhouette can hardly be seen, but it's shape is distinct. From a cylindrical base, feathery fronds rise up, like the leaves of some impossible plant. Though it lacks any way of moving, somehow the thing travels. Along the darkened streets it travels, a shadow of a shadow. After a time, it appears in front of a window; no longer a simple shadow, the light reveals its true form: a potted fern.

 

>3


	2. Silent Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death comes to Star City...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since these are so short, I thought I'd post two tonight. I'll post more when I can.  
> ETA: I forgot to mention. This, like everything I write, is beta'd by readingislifeblood. Look her up on wattpad. Like, actually.

The night is silent as the fern creeps along the deserted streets of Star City. Even the Arrow is nowhere to be seen. A cat screeches as it runs from an alleyway.

The fern approaches a building tall and dark. A single frond reaches up, up, higher than seems possible, and turns the doorknob. The strange plant hops silently into the darkness.

Up the stairs it hops. Lit by the reflected light of street lights, it is a shadowy figure that can scarcely be seen at all. The fern comes to a door. To a floor. To an apartment.

A human scream rends the silent night.

 

>3


	3. Rivers of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even plants become bold, in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, beta'd by readingislifeblood. One of these days I will actually link to her wattpad, but check her out anyway.

The night is young. Light still spills from the clubs where teenagers go when their parents think they're studying with friends. Cars drive by, some with music blaring, others whooshing by silently. Under the light of the full moon, lovers meet and share stolen eternities. No one notices the potted fern that should not be there.

The first victim is alone. Staring at the stars full of longing, he does not notice the shadow until it is too late. In the morning, nothing will remain of him. The second victims are not so lucky. They are friends, maybe, or partners. It does not matter. One is silent, but the other screams.

Five fall that night. The first without a trace; the second and third with a single scream between them. The fourth dies laughing, welcoming the irony of a vegetarian dying at the fronds of a plant. The fifth is forgotten.

And the killer? The killer lies unknown in its pot.

 

>3


End file.
